Chibi Yuki
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: When the poof of smoke means something else. Kyo x Yuki
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Yuki

_I can't believe it! I lost again. Arrggggh.I hate myself why can't I ever win so I can be apart of the zodiac, Why do I have to be the stupid cat. _"Why am I even up here, it wont do me any good, I can't be that damn rat if I'm sulking." _One of he perks of being the cat I can just jump right off the roof top,_

jump

_And of course graceful landing, something that damn rat can't do._ _Okay be cool enter calmly; don't show that you want to rip his head off. _As I walk into the house I hear a big explosion, I run in the direction of the explosion and immediately come across that stupid dog smiling and Tohru looking dumb shocked. Shigure looked at me and said "Kyo you're right on time"

"What happened to Tohru hug that damn rat or what?"

"Nope Tohru did nothing of the sorts did you Tohru"

"Umm….. Nope I came running in here when I heard the explosion"

"So what was it?"

"Well ….. Let's see, me and Yuki were drinking some tea when this big fat lumpy …."

"Who are you calling fat and lumpy bonehead" as a big fat lumpy fairy with golden locks and one missing tooth appeared out of thin air in front of them "I should throw something at you but seeing as you have another problem on your hands, I'll leave you too it Bye."

"See! As I was saying she came out of nowhere and said "I'm going to transform this boy and only true love can break it"

"Then that's what happened"

"Okay well what did she turn him into?" As we turn around our eyes lock onto to a little boy butt naked in front of us. Tohru cautiously walked up to the now younger Yuki and bent down to pick him up but suddenly stopped when she remembered that if she picks him up he'll probably transform, so she didn't instead held out her hand and said "Hello Yuki, I'm Tohru! How old are you?"

"I'm 8 years old" little Yuki said quietly

"Well Yuki how about I get you something to eat"

"O…okay, but can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can"

"How do you know my name, I've never seen you before"

"Well Yuki you see those guys over there"

"Yea"

"Well those are your cousins, the taller one with black hair is Shigure and the one with orange hair is Kyo and I'm your friend, we all live under the same roof."

"Oh okay"

"Okay I'll be right back, have a seat at the table" Little Yuki got up and trudged to the table and sat next to a very bewildered Kyo. Little Yuki looked up at Kyo, while feeling eyes on him he looked down to see, Yuki was looking at him with his large purple orbs shining like stars at him "I'm cold" Little Yuki said in his sweet quiet voice. Kyo just stared at him and thinking _what the heck why should I care if your cold or not, but he's so cute looking up at me like that._ Kyo took off his jacket and put it around Little Yuki's shoulders, "Thank you!"

"Yea, Yea, Yea your welcome you little brat"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"What the hell is your problem?" Tohru came running at the sound of screaming, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, he just started screaming" Shigure yelled over the noise. Tohru ran over to Little Yuki trying to calm him down, Kyo took his hands from his ears and put them on Yuki picking him up and setting him in his lap muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yuki calmed down after a little while falling into a deep sleep in Kyo's arms, Kyo looked down at him and couldn't help but smile. Shigure saw this and said," well, well isn't this interesting falling for younger guys now Kyo"

"Shut up you damn dog" Kyo whispered violently.

"Okay, Okay no need to get violent Kyo." Kyo got up and started for the stairs when Tohru asked "Where are you going Kyo?"

"Where does it look like I'm going, I'm going to put him to bed and go to sleep my self." Kyo trudged up the stairs trying to be as quietly as possible so Yuki wouldn't wake up


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long delay. This is going to be a short chapter; hopefully the next one will be longer.

Ch. 2

Kyo opened the room to Yuki's room and laid chibi yuki on the bed removing his overly large jacket and tucking him under the sheets. Kyo then left but not after he gave chibi Yuki a smiled and proceeded to close the door.

_Midnight_

Kyo awoke upon hearing his door open; he looked over at his door when it suddenly closed. Kyo glanced at his alarm clock and groaned, he rolled over on his side and begun to fall back into a deep sleep. Kyo awoke again on the strange sense someone was staring at him, he opened his eyes to see these big purple watery eyes staring right at him. Kyo jumped back slightly at seeing the boy, he looked closely at Yuki and realized he had been crying. "What's the matter yuki?"

"I had a nwightmare" yuki's tears had escaped his eyes and began falling down his cheeks. Chibi Yuki wiped at his face, his puffy cheeks all blotchy and his eyes bright red from crying. Kyo sighed and pulled the covers back and motioning for Yuki to climb in, Yuki's head was firmly pressed against Kyo's chest while Kyo wrapped his arms around the little Yuki and begun muttering soothing words to calm the boy down. Soon afterwards both of them were sound asleep, with no more nighmares.

_The Next Morning_

Kyo woke up to a heavy feeling on his chest, he groggily looked up and saw these big purple orbs staring down at him "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Kyo. He quickly sat up making the weight on his chest disappear, while he was trying to catch his breath he heard soft sniffling coming from the ground. He peered over the edge and saw a chibi yuki rubbing at his eyes, suddenly Kyo remembered what happened the day before. Feeling bad he got off his bed a knelt down in front of Yuki, he picked the small bundle up and walked over to his be. Kyo sat down on the edge of his bed with Yuki still sniffling in his lap. "Shhh Yuki I'm sorry" Kyo started rocking Yuki back and forth. After a few minutes of this Yuki finally calmed down, Yuki looked up at Kyo and asked,

"Why did you scweam"

"Because you scared me silly" Kyo smiled down at him

"Oh sowy"

"It's okay, lets get ready so we can go down stairs and eat" Kyo said while getting up

"Okay" Yuki shouted.

Kyo got some towels for Yuki and him and then headed towards the washroom, not knowing that a certain dog was watching them.

That's it for now, again sorry . 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

_In the Bathroom_

Kyo placed Yuki on the counter and turned to fill up the tub. He felt the temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot; he knew Yuki's skin was sensitive. When he got it the right temperature and got enough in the tub he stopped the water. Kyo turned around, "are you ready?"

"YEAH" cheered Yuki. Kyo picked Yuki up and placed him gently in the warm water, seeing as he was already naked from the other day. Kyo proceeded by layering a sheet of soap on Yuki's skin, he gently rinsed the soap off. Meanwhile Yuki was having the time of his life, just by splashing away. By this time Kyo just put shampoo on the small head, scrubbing the dirtiness away, When Kyo rinsed the soap away he picked Yuki up out of the tub and placed him on the ground. Kyo quickly turned around and got Yuki's towel and dried him off. "I'm huwngy" said Yuki

"Okay" replied Kyo. Kyo opened the bathroom door and yelled for Shigure, Shigure came up the stairs a few seconds later. "What can I do for you Kyo?"

"I need you to take Yuki downstairs to get him something to eat"

"I can do that" Shigure squat down and held out his hands "come here Yuki." Yuki didn't budge at all, he remembered seeing Shigure but he didn't know anything about this man, so he clung to kyo's pant leg. Kyo looked down at him and smiled "it's okay Yuki," he pushed Yuki a little to get him to go. Yuki stopped and looked at Kyo then the man named Shigure, Yuki got a reassuring nod from Kyo. Yuki headed towards Shigure, when he got in between Shigure's arms he was picked up. "Alright you ready to go eat?" asked Shigure, all Shigure go was a nod. They proceeded to walk downstairs; Yuki looked up the stairs and saw Kyo looking at them. Kyo was no longer visible and that upset Yuki. Shigure put Yuki down at the table and went into the kitchen to get him some food; Shigure came back with a bowl of rice and a bowl of miso soup. Shigure handed the spoon to Yuki, and Yuki took it but just stared at it. He missed Kyo.

_Meanwhile in the Bathroom with Kyo_

Kyo slipped in the tub, enjoying the warmth. He closed his eyes and just stared thinking about the things that are going on, like why was he being so nice to Yuki? He thought about it for a long time, all he came up with is he's just too cute.

_15 minutes later_

After he was done, he got up and stared drying himself, when suddenly there was this blood curdling scream. He wrapped the towel around himself and ran down the stairs.

_Back too Yuki and Shigure soon joined by Kyo_

Shigure was worried something was wrong with Yuki, Yuki wasn't eating he was just starring at the spoon. So Shigure took the spoon from Yuki and decided he would hand feed Yuki himself, it didn't work. As soon as the spoon was at Yuki's mouth, Yuki gave a very loud scream. Shigure saw that Yuki started crying "what's wrong little one"

"I wan sniffle Kyo" cried Yuki

"Okay I see….. I'm sure Kyo will be here soon"

_In came Kyo_

Kyo came running into the dining room with just a towel on, "What the hell was that?" asked Kyo. Kyo looked down at Yuki and saw that he was crying, he walked to Yuki and picked him up trying to sooth him.

'_This is unexpected, first Kyo letting Yuki sleep with him, then giving Yuki a bath, and now he's trying to calm him down. I do believe Kyo has a soft spot' _thought Shigure.

When Yuki opened his eyes to see who was rocking him, he saw Kyo. He stopped crying immediately. "Why were you crying?" asked Kyo

"I miss you, I waned you hwere" Yuki explained

"Silly that's nothing to cry over I was coming down as soon as I was done with my bath"

"sowy"

"It's okay, as long it was nothing serious." Kyo carried Yuki up the stairs to his room and got a blanket and wrapped it around little naked Yuki. When they went back downstairs Shigure was gone. Kyo sat down with Yuki in his lap and hand feed Yuki his miso soup, while he was trying to eat Yuki's rice, when Yuki would periodically stop eating to say something. When they were all done Tohru came in the dining room. "Hello Kyo, Hello Yuki"

"Hey"

"Hewo," Tohru looked down at Yuki seeing him wrapped in a blanket, "Kyo what are you doing today?"

"Nothing much, why?" Kyo replied

"Because someone needs to go shopping for Yuki"

"Why?' Kyo looked bewildered

"Kyo, Yuki can't go around naked all the time" Kyo looked down at the boy in his lap.

"Okay I'll take him, but how do I know what to get?"

"Just pick something out you think Yuki will like"

"Right" Kyo stood up with Yuki in his arms and walked up to his room. Kyo placed Yuki on his bed and went over to his closet to get something for Yuki. Yuki couldn't go outside just in a blanket so Kyo picked out one of his black shirts and put over Yuki "that's going have to do for now, okay"

"Okay!" Yuki said. Kyo picked Yuki up again and went downstairs.

_Downstairs_

When they got downstairs Tohru was waiting for them by the door. "Are you here to see us off?" asked Kyo

"Yes, I also wanted to tell you that he has to try on all the clothes before you buy them. Oh and also buy him underwear and some toys to play with"

"Okay, okay" grumbled Kyo. Kyo put on his shoes and they were off to the mall.

_The Walk to the Mall_

'_His pretty quiet for a kid, I thought kids liked to be noisy' _thought Kyo. Yuki was too busy looking around at the forest that surrounded them. When they left the forest and got on the sidewalk Yuki asked "Wher ah we goin"

"To the mall to get you some clothes"

"Why?'

"So you're not naked anymore"

"Oh" Yuki was silent for a bit until he saw a car drive by "wat was tha"

"That was a car, it moves people from one place to another" Kyo found the questions to be so cute, it was like Yuki was seeing the world for the very first time.

_15 Minutes Later of constant questioning from Yuki_

They finally got to the mall, it was jam packed. '_Great'_ thought Kyo

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

Again sorry for the long delay, I wanted to make this almost as long as the last one or even longer

Again sorry for the long delay, I wanted to make this almost as long as the last one or even longer.

Ch. 4

_At the Mall_

Kyo weaved in and out of the crowds that were forming, trying not to bump into any girls. He went to the mall directory to try to find a clothing store, after a few minutes he finally found one. All the while people were staring at them as they walked by, Kyo completely ignoring them. Kyo started making his way to a store called "The Kid Store," Kyo was pretty sure that they could find something in there for Yuki.

_In the store_

When Kyo stepped in he was shocked on how many women were in shopping, he was snapped out of his shock when he heard this voice, "Hello! How are you doing? If there's anything I can help with please fill free to ask" it was a woman salesclerk. She was about to turn and leave but stopped when Kyo mumbled something

"Actually I'll probably need help"

"I'm sorry what was that, I didn't quiet catch that"

"I said I might need some help getting started since this the first time I've ever done something like this, I don't know where to begin" he looked down at Yuki, who hasn't said a word all this time, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"OH Okay! I'll be glad to help, what kind of clothes are you looking for?" the sales lady asked

"Um…….I guess everything: shirts, pants, underwear, and socks"

"Okay right this way" she got a bass cart and led him to the underwear section first "how old is this cutie." Kyo just stared at her '_Oh crap! I don't know! How am I supposed to know, wait I can just ask him. Oh but wait wouldn't she think that's weird, she might think I kidnapped him. Oh well.'_ Kyo turned to face Yuki; Yuki was looking around the store excitedly,

"Hey Yuki" hearing his name he looked up at Kyo, seeing he got Yuki's attention he asked him "How old are you?"

"Two" Yuki held up two of his chubby fingers with a huge smile across his face.

"AWW that's so adorable" but she did think it was odd that the man didn't know the boy's age, but didn't press the issue.

"Okay, for two year olds we have lots of action heroes, we have mogeta or plain"

"Which ones do you like Yuki?"

"Moge!" he beamed

"Okay so I guess we'll get the mogeta ones and some plain" Kyo told the salesperson.

"The package comes with three underwear, how many packages do you want?"

"Um……..I'll take two of each"

"Okay" she put the underwear in the bass cart and headed off "we'll look at clothes next." She led the way to the two year old section and said "this is all we have for the boys" Kyo looked, there were dozens of racks filled with clothes _'WHAT THE! What does she mean this is all……this is a lot'_ "Well I think you can handle choosing clothes, just make sure you have him try it on. The dressing rooms are in the back" Kyo looked at where she was pointing and nodded

"Thank you"

"No problem" with that she left.

"Okay let's get this over with" he mumbled, he moved to the rack that was closest, which were the shirts, and began to look through the selection. Kyo picked out shirts he thought Yuki would like, and when he though he had enough he moved on to the pants rack. He picked several jeans and stretchy pants; he was trying to think what Yuki would normally wear. Kyo saw a coat section so he went over and picked out a black sweatshirt. When he was done he headed towards the dressing rooms.

_In the Dressing Rooms  
_Kyo placed Yuki down and hung the clothing on the racks, '_he can't try on clothes in the nude_' thought Kyo. Kyo grabbed the mogeta underwear package and opened them; he got one out and handed it to Yuki. Yuki took the underwear and looked up at Kyo with eyes that were held uncertainty. Kyo looked down and sighed, he bent down and took the underwear from Yuki "lift this leg up a bit" tapping Yuki's left leg. "Okay now this leg" once he got both legs in the holes he slid the underwear up and then he lifted his shirt over Yuki's head so they could start trying on some clothes. Still kneeling on the ground Kyo helped Yuki in his first outfit it was a button up silk silver kimono shirt along with tight black stretch pants. '_WOW! He looks just like a miniature version of the old Yuki except way cuter_' kyo thought. Kyo looked at yuki, seeing how the clothes were fitting on him '_it looks like it fits, it's not too tight but it's not loose. This seems like a good outfit, there were different color shirts I'll get a few before we leave. Wait a minute is should ask Yuki and see if he actually likes these._'

"Hey Yuki do you like this outfit?" Yuki looked down and smiled

"YEAH!" Kyo just chuckled at his enthusiasm

"Okay take that off and we'll try some other clothes on"

"Owkay" Yuki slid off his pants easily but was having trouble getting it off; Yuki raised his head and looked at kyo "hlwep pwease." Kyo smiled at him and nodded

"Sure thing" Kyo un-buttoned the shirt and slid it off Yuki's body. Kyo picked up the next outfit, which was a t-shirt that had mogeta on it and a pair of blue jeans. Yuki also tried on a t-shirt that had orange kitties on it

_10 minutes_

After finishing trying on the clothes Kyo put his shirt over Yuki's head. Yuki picked up the clothes and turned to Yuki "Okay you ready?"

"Ywes!" Kyo picked up the clothes and put them in the bass cart that was sitting outside their door, after he put the ones they were going to buy in the cart he picked up Yuki and put him in the seat that was provided in the bass cart. Kyo put some clothes back and got three more of the silk kimonos. Kyo looked behind him to make sure Yuki was still latched on; he decided this was enough clothes so he started to make his way to the cashier. On his way there he saw some hats and gloves; he pushed the cart over to that section and picked up a black hat and a pair of black gloves. '_It'll probably be cold tomorrow, might as well get these. Plus it might come in handy if those raving psycho fan girls see a chibi Yuki then I'll be able to hide his hair._'

"Whats thwat?"

"It's a hat, it keeps your head warm"

"A wat"

"Yes a hat" Kyo chuckled at Yuki's words. "I guess you need shoes huh?"

"Ywep"

"Do you even know what shoes are?" Kyo asked

"Nowp"

"thought so" Kyo pushed the cart towards the shoe section.

_Ten minutes later_

Kyo pushed the cart up to the cashier and started unloading the bass cart. Since Yuki liked all the clothes he tried on Kyo had to decide which ones to get, the clothes he decided on was: 2 pairs of jeans, a pair of blue overalls, 4 pairs of black stretchy pants, and a mogeta t-shirt, a plain black t-shirt and a plain light blue t-shirt. Then 4 silk kimono shirts: a light blue one, a silver one, a black one, and an orange one, also the black sweatshirt, a pair of white tinny runners, the underwear, and some white socks that he picked up while he was looking at the shoes. When he was done paying he asked the cashier "can you cut off the price tags on the black shirt, the overalls, and the shoes? I want to put them on him" he pointed at Yuki.

"Sure of course" the cashier go a pair of scissors out of the drawer and cut the price tags off. The cashier stuck the price tags in the bag with the rest of the clothes.

"Can you hold on to the bags for a moment while I go and dress him?"

"Of course sure" the cashier nodded and put the two bags of clothes aside. Kyo grabbed the clothes, the shoes and the socks then picked Yuki up out of the bass cart. They headed towards the dressing rooms yet again

_5 minutes later_

Yuki came out of the dressing rooms; his small body was dressed in blue overalls that were a little baggy, underneath it was the black shirt and had on his tiny tinny runners on. Kyo came out a little after and just smiled at Yuki, _'he's so adorable, and the clothes go good with his sliver hair.'_ Kyo walked a little closer to Yuki and picked him up, "im sweepy" Yuki put his little hand up to his mouth and yawned.

"Okay we're going home right now" Yuki closed his eyes and put his head on Kyo's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Kyo made his way to the cash register and picked up the clothes.

_Outside of the store_

Kyo couldn't help notice that nearly everyone was staring at him; he didn't like the pressure of the eyes that bore into him. Kyo speed walked out the mall trying to do it as softly as possible, so he wouldn't wake Yuki up.

_Out on the streets_

'_Lucky I didn't run into anyone we knew, that'd be bad' _Kyo looked down at Yuki, _'he looks so peaceful, why doesn't he look like this when he's normal? I guess he might, I just never pay any attention to it. I wonder when he's going to change back. I hope not anytime soon………. WAIT what did I say? I guess I'm just selfish, I don't want this to end I kind of like taking care of someone that's so dependant on me……… someone that actually likes me.' _He smiled at that thought.

_15 minutes later (at home)_

"We're home" Kyo whispered loudly

"Welcome home!" Shigure yelled

"SHUSH" Kyo hissed "Yuki is sleeping"

"hmm" Yuki moaned, he stirred a little but in Kyo's arms but didn't wake up

"Sorry" Shigure said. Kyo walked up to his room to put down the bags of clothes. When he did he grabbed a blanket and went back downstairs with Yuki. He went into the living room and laid Yuki on the couch, he wrapped the blanket around Yuki's sleeping figure and gently as he could he took off Yuki's shoes and socks. When Kyo was sure Yuki was still sleeping he went into the kitchen, that's where he found Shigure and Thoru talking, "Hello Kyo, how was the shopping?" asked Thoru

"Fine" he replied, he went to the refrigerator and took out the milk carton. He raised it to his lips about to take a drink but stopped when he heard sniffling. Kyo put the milk carton back into the refrigerator and went back into the living room. There was Yuki sitting straight up on the couch crying, "Little Yuki what's the matter?" Kyo sat down on the couch wrapping his arms around Yuki.

"I wok up and you wernt hwer" Yuki said while rubbing his eyes

"I'm sorry Yuki, I went to go get something to drink"

"wak me up nwext twim"

"Wake you up next time. But you were sleeping so soundly and you looked like so adorable, I couldn't bring myself to" Kyo said while bringing his hands up to Yuki's stomach and started tickling him.

"HA HA HA HA stwop HA HA" Yuki laughed, Kyo gave him one last tickle before stopping. Kyo got up from the couch and held out his hand to Yuki

"Okay now let's go to bed"

"Owkay" Yuki put his hand in Kyo's and got up from the couch, Kyo led yuki up the stairs and into Kyo's room. Kyo went to his closet and got out one of his old shirts that he doesn't wear anymore.

"okay Yuki, take off your clothes"

"owkay" Yuki went to take off the overalls but found it to be challenging, he yanked and pulled but he couldn't get them off. Yuki looked up at Kyo and pleaded "I nweed hwelp." Amused at the whole thing Kyo shook his head and smiled "Okay," Kyo unclasped the clasp on the overalls and slid them off of Yuki. Kyo also took off Yuki's shirt while he was at it, Yuki shivered at the cold air that suddenly hit his bare skin. Kyo quickly put his shirt over Yuki, noting that it was overly large on Yuki, he also noted that Yuki's eyes struggled to stay open. _'He looks so adorable,'_ Kyo thought. Kyo saw yuki yawn and rub his eyes

"Okay time for bed, let's go" Kyo picked up Yuki and left the room to go to Yuki's room. Kyo laid Yuki down on his bed and tucked him in, Yuki had fallen asleep in the few minutes they were walking to the bedroom. Kyo gave Yuki a smile and started walking towards the door, Kyo turned out the light and looked back at Yuki

"Goodnight Little Yuki."

Sorry this took so long, I sort of forgot about it. I'm going to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.


	5. The End

I'm so sorry this is late, I've been so busy! Well here's the next chapter.

Ch. 5

_Next Morning_

Kyo woke up to his alarm going off; he turned over to find something resting really closely to his chest. _'Little Yuki? I wonder when he came in'_ Kyo thought, Kyo stared down at Yuki _'I wonder what will happen when he changes back to normal' _Kyo looked up at his clock to see it was eight in the morning already, Kyo looked down at Yuki again only to see big purple eyes staring at him.

"Gwood Mowning" Yuki said as he rubbed his eyes

"Good Morning" Kyo replied. Kyo got up and walked to the door, he turned around "should we go get ready now?"

"YEAH" Yuki yelled, Yuki jumped out of bed and ran to Kyo. Yuki looked up at Kyo and put his hands up in the air while mumbling "mmm…up……up"

"You want me to pick you up?" Kyo asked, seeing the little boy nearly jumping up and down with his arms stretched out

"Yes pwease" Yuki batted his eyelashes and put on a very wide smile

*sigh* kyo smiled down at Yuki and replied "alright alright." Kyo leaned down and picked him up; he opened the door and headed towards the bathroom.

_30 minutes later _

Once both Kyo and Yuki had a bath, Kyo, only wearing a towel, walked briskly into his room with Yuki trailing quickly after him, trying to keep his towel from falling off. Kyo quickly threw on a pair of brown cargo pants and black t-shirt, he walked over to where he put the bags that contained Yuki's clothes and dumped them out on his bed. Yuki struggled to get up on Kyo's bed and when he succeeded he sat on the bed waiting patiently for Kyo to pick out his clothes.

"What underwear do you want to wear today?" Kyo held out two packages one was plain underwear and the other was the mogeta underwear,

"MOGE!"

"Okay" Kyo picked up the already ripped package and grabbed one of the mogeta underwear and slipped it up around Yuki's waist. Kyo looked down at his bed examining the clothes trying to figure which ones Yuki should wear. "Yuki what do you want to wear?" Yuki looked at the clothes and quickly pointed at the orange silk kimono shirt

"that one……that one!"

"Okay" Kyo only laughed at Yuki's enthusiasm. Kyo picked up the orange silk kimono shirt and a pair of black stretchy pants and walked over to his desk. Kyo pulled out his scissors and cut the tags off them; he turned around and returned to the bed. He opened the buttons on the shirt and put it on Yuki, when Kyo finished buttoning up Yuki shirt Yuki smiled

"my shiwt matcws your hwair!" Kyo looked up and gave a chuckle

"stand up silly" Yuki stood up and Kyo quickly put the stretchy pants on Yuki. "Okay lets go downstairs and see what Torhu made for breakfast"

"Okway" Yuki jumped off the bed and ran to the door stopping to wait for Kyo, once Kyo got to the door Yuki grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

_Downstairs _

When they got to the living room they saw that Shigure and Toru were eating their breakfast already.

"Good morning you two" Shigure said

"Good morning Kyo, Good morning Yuki" Torhu said

"Good morning" Kyo replied, Yuki just nodded his head shyly. Kyo sat down and Yuki sat down right beside him.

"Well it's a good thing you kids have a month off from school, I don't know how we would've explained that Yuki turned into a child" Shigure said trying to break the unnatural silence that loomed around the table.

"I know lucky us" replied Torhu. Kyo looked down at Yuki and saw that he was having trouble with his chopsticks: he was picking the food up with one chopstick in both hands, but most of the food ended up on the table. _'That is so cute trying to eat like that'_

"Yuki let me help you" Kyo said while taking the bowl of rice away from Yuki.

"Thwnak you" Kyo picked up some rice and put it to Yuki's mouth

"Okay open up" Yuki opened his mouth and Kyo put the food in. Kyo hand fed him the rest of his breakfast. Shigure and Torhu looked shocked as Kyo willingly fed Yuki his breakfast. Kyo looked at them and asked "what?"

"Nothing Nothing" quickly replied Shigure and Torhu while shaking their hands. They watched in fascination as Kyo fed Yuki

"You guys better stop staring at us" kyo glared at them, more so at Shigure. They both looked away fearing his wrath.

"So Kyo what are you and Yuki doing today?" Torhu asked

"I don't know" kyo shrugged

"well why don't you take yuki to the park" Shigure suggested. Yuki's eyes lit up at the word park

"Cwan we?" yuki shyly asked. Kyo looked down at him and smiled

"Of course we can"

"YEA!"

"But first you got to finish your breakfast" Kyo told him

"Owkay" Yuki opened his mouth for the food.

_10 minutes later_

"let's go put your shoes on" Kyo told Yuki

"Owkay" Yuki got up and rushed to the stairs, waiting at the bottom patiently for Kyo to come. Kyo smiled at this, Kyo started walking towards the stairs and when he got there Yuki immediately put his arms up.

"You like to be carried a lot huh" Kyo picked Yuki up and placed him on his hip and started to walk up

"Yeah" Yuki said innocently, Kyo walked into his room and went straight to his bed. Kyo placed Yuki on the bed and got the little shoes and placed them on Yuki's feet.

"Okay all set to go to the park"

"YEA" kyo looked down at Yuki '_he's so adorable_' thought Kyo

"OH wait" Kyo sifted around the clothes until he found Yuki's black sweatshirt. He slipped the sweatshirt over Yuki's head and said "now we are ready."

"YEA LETS GO LETS GO!"

"Okay Okay calm down"

"Okway" Kyo picked Yuki up from the bed and walked downstairs to put on his own shoes.

"We're leaving now" Kyo called out to Shigure and Torhu

"Oh have a nice time" Torhu came to the door and waved them off. Yuki waved at Torhu over Kyo's shoulder

"Bwy Bwy"

_At the Park_

"Kyo Kyo push me on the swings pwease" Yuki said while bouncing up and down in Kyo's arms.

"Okay" Kyo put Yuki down and watched with a smile as Yuki ran toward the swings

"Hwep pwease" Yuki said cutely to Kyo. Kyo picked him up and placed him on the swing.

"Okay now you have to hold on real tight to the chain, okay" Kyo told Yuki

"Owkay" Yuki grabbed hold of the chain. When Kyo saw that his grip was fairly tight he started to push Yuki

"higher Kyo higher!"

"Okay" Kyo pushed Yuki higher but only slightly he didn't want to take the chance of Yuki falling off.

"YWEEEEEEEEEEE" Yuki squealed. After ten minutes on the swing Yuki started to get bored "I wan down pwease" Yuki asked. Kyo slowed the swing down and placed Yuki on the ground. As soon as Yuki's feet touched the ground he ran to the play structure. Kyo walked over to a bench and sat down, never taking his eyes off of Yuki.

'_he's so cute, a part of me doesn't want this to end but the other part of me wants the big Yuki back, because…………….because I love him. I love the way he talks the way he walks, he's just so beautiful. I admire him so much, I know it doesn't seem that way since I always pick fights with him but I only do that to get his attention on me. If I didn't fight him he wouldn't notice me, he would ignore me. That's something I don't want, but I don't think I'll ever get the nerve to admit it to him' _Kyo's eyes went downcast

"Kyo hwep Kyo hewp" Kyo looked up and quickly spotted Yuki before running to him.

"What… What's wrong Yuki?" Kyo asked when he was next to Yuki, kyo had to look up at Yuki since he was on the ground and Yuki was on the play structure near the slide.

"I cwant gwet down" Yuki sniffled; he rubbed at his eyes trying to prevent the tears falling down.

"Why don't you just go down the slide?"

"I'm scwad"

"Oh Yuki there's nothing scary about it, here why don't I hold your hand while you go down"

"NO" Yuki screamed frightenly "I wan down"

"Okay Okay, come here then" Kyo walked up to an open space (without bars on it) and held up his hands. Yuki walked down to the open space and put his hands around Kyo's neck. He cried into Kyo's neck

"I was so scwad"

"I know I know, it's okay I got you now" Kyo gently rubbed Yuki's back "Why don't we go swing on the swings okay"

"Okway" Yuki said quietly. Kyo got on the swing with Yuki still latched on his neck and began to swing, "Now isn't this fun?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah" Yuki said cheering up, once Kyo though Yuki was over crying he asked him "Do you want to go back and play on the play structure"

"NO" Yuki shook his head furiously. Kyo stopped swinging

"Why not Yuki?" Kyo asked, wondering why he was so scared. Yuki began to cry "swom…. One… pwshed… me… down" Yuki sobbed into Kyo's neck

"oh Yuki are you alright, did you get hurt?"

"Ywes" Yuki pointed to his knee. Kyo got up from the swing and went to the bench he previously sat at, he put yuki down and lifted up his pant leg. He inspected it but found no scratch just a bruise _'thank goodness' _he kissed the bruise

"There all better" Kyo looked up at Yuki and smiled

"Thwank you" Yuki said as his tears lessened, his eyes all puffy from crying. _'poor baby' _kyo thought

"why don't we go home now?"

"Okway" Kyo picked Yuki up and carried him home. All the while Yuki was beginning to fall asleep in the crook of Kyo's neck.

_A couple of weeks_

A couple weeks have passed and they weren't any closer on finding out how to break the spell. Of course Kyo didn't mind, he enjoyed the little chibi following him like a baby chick everywhere he went.

_Bed time_

Kyo got into bed and rolled onto his side facing Yuki, Yuki curled up to kyo and snuggled into him. Yuki quickly fell asleep, before sleep took Kyo he whispered into Yuki's ear "I love you…………both of you."

_Morning_

Yuki was the first to wake up '_what's going on? This isn't my room and why is it so warm?_' he looked over his shoulders, there was Kyo sleeping soundly "WHA.." Yuki quickly covered his mouth not wanting to wake up Kyo. Yuki suddenly remembered the past few weeks, he blushed. '_He feels the same as me'_ remembering hearing Kyo tell him that he loves him.

"Kyo wake up wake up" he gently shook kyo's shoulder.

"Hmm what is it Yuki" Kyo rubbed his eyes and looked at yuki, he rubbed his eyes again "Yuki you're back to normal"

"Yes I am"

"oh" yuki looked at Kyo, he saw a quick flash of sadness in his eyes "I mean it's great that your back, I'll leave so you can have some privacy" Kyo went to get up but Yuki quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Wha.." Yuki interrupted kyo before he could finish

"I have something to tell you" Yuki looked straight into Kyo's eyes "I heard you saying that you love me last night, were you being truthful?" Kyo looked down away from Yuki's gaze. "Kyo tell me, are you really in love with me?" Yuki's grip tighten slightly, Kyo looked up at Yuki

"Yes, I love you with all my heart" he looked away again not wanting to see the disgust in Yuki's eyes. Yuki smiled, he brought his hand up to Kyo's chin and brought his head up

"I love you too Kyo." Kyo's eyes widen

"You do" he asked

"Yes, with all my heart" Yuki leaned in and gave Kyo a quick kiss on the lips. Kyo getting over his shock and leaned in

"Now that I have you, your mine and I'm never letting go"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Yuki replied. Kyo captured Yuki's lips and gave him a hungry passionate kiss.

THE END

I'm sorry I know it seemed rushed. I hoped you liked it


End file.
